1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air conditioner system for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an air conditioner system in which conditioning air is discharged from front and rear discharge nozzles to blow on the vehicular occupants in the front and rear seats. Further specifically, the invention relates to an air conditioner system in which discharge air temperature of the rear discharge nozzle can be adjusted.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Various automatic air conditioner systems, which automatically adjust discharge air temperature to achieve comfortable conditions in a vehicular cabin, have been proposed. One such automatic air conditioner system was disclosed in the Japanese Patent First Publication (Jikkai) Showa 58-218420.
The aforementioned air conditioner system does not have only front discharge nozzles but also, rear discharge nozzles which discharge conditioned air therefrom toward the occupants of the front and back seats in the vehicular cabin. If this system is provided with a temperature setting unit which adjusts the temperature of the conditioned air discharged from the rear discharge nozzles independently of that from the front discharge nozzles, it is possible to increase the comfort of the occupants of the back seat. For example, when the ambient air temperature is relatively high, temperature of the air discharged from the rear discharge nozzle is decreased by the temperature setting unit, so that the occupant is cooled.
However, in such a system, if the ambient air temperataure is changed, the occupant in the back seat must operate the temperature setting unit again. Otherwise, when the ambient air temperature decreases after the temperature setting unit is set, cool air is discharged from rear foot nozzles against the feet of the occupant in the back seat, which may cause discomfort.